The Longest Meeting Ever!
by Thatsfinewithme
Summary: It's time for another world meeting, but this time to America's horror it is to take place in Russia. This is bad enough, of course, but what happens when the Russian winter is colder than usual and all the nations end up snowed in their conference building? Who will snap first? Who will drive the others crazy? Read to find out! RusAme, USUK, GerIta, rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Another World Meeting. America checked himself with a sigh. He _hated_ global conferences. _Please tell me of all the times in the United Kingdom_. In fact, in some countries, he'd heard it was considered a good thing – but the United States was the smile, the heart of this world – the pain he felt was hardly interesting, because he'd just seen this beauty – and with a little more patience. It _demanded _recovery. The British economy at the top of the card, of course, is the most interesting part of the conference. France, without hesitation, proclaimed his agreement. His eyebrows, perfectly waxed, his suggestive smile. Germany, as an expression of anger on his face, he was stopped so suddenly, without warning, but I think that silent, certainly not, not in the United States anyway.

"The United States is the reason why I did not say a word. What is it?" requested Germany.

America was able to smile and give up just before the sound of the United States came without any problems, died from his neck.

"Of course, further work Luddy Gay Side."

_Potatoes, potatoes, potatoes…_ in northern Italy, where ... adversaries, of course! Oh, I heard mumbling because when something was like love in.

Britain heard also their sound "materials", as he put it. It kept his head nodding. Mmmhmm come and get this.

It was the Anglo-American world of God, on behalf of the American people. They want to know why you killed all meetings. Sigh, sigh.

(My God) and the work of others.

AMERICAS POV:

I began to have confidence. I'm in the room. A fleeting kiss was to their surprise attack immediately in front of the room to go to the UK, my position was, undeniably, and saw everything. Small Roman Spain tourist attractions offended. Hands on face sitting on her knees, Germany and Italy. Four empty chairs remained.

"Who are you?" I asked. It was found in several countries.

Belarus replied "Russia is my brother."

I responded: "Well, yeah, we can start the meeting without him," Great Britain is a nation, "I wanted to do something that was not invited to participate. Russians of the United Kingdom are to destroy the concept of marriage and I blame entirely them."

Russia entered the room with this said, hands shaking with laughter at a small country Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia. Russia, and vice versa passport nose wipe. Russia reported.

It was _his_ room, "I laugh, please."

I said: "God says on the subject today, what "sit" – another one in the Baltic countries, Russia, Russia, Lithuania and Poland."

The Chairman, feared the premise of Lithuania, but now Poland who was now chairman of the notice. It was what is commonly known as "The Edge", Lithuania, Belarus, Russia will all give dagger looks, but God shall stand by my side! Head and patted began.

He said loudly, "We're ready for this?" _Can not…_ "They're going to talk about today because of immigration issues," another motive for me to seek God, His glory, the arrows in the digital world, or perhaps of the more complex began. "Here in this country, many of these countries contain people."

"I was shocked by citizens of the United Kingdom!" Spain said. "I am with them?"

The UK responded: "I tell a lot of people what is such, such as Poland, the contact must be."

Poland let out a horrified cry. "Russia proclaims it and it is not easy to live with such a proclamation!" I wanted to go into the "eye", a little Russian perhaps, Lithuanian, and I am his neck, raising my head to find the undo kiss.

He asked, "God, hear my words, you want me to look at him, he said?" Lithuania was behind him, shaking.

Was this an after line vote? In all countries in the past, the country people of all tourists turned to me.

"Okay, okay, I guess ..." He walked into the neck. "Oh ... uh ... the greatest country in the world, as well as the reason why some of God's people, Russia?"

"Do not send that monster, you people!"

"Do not move!"

"In the name of my people, I shall always turn to God, Russia!"

LATER THAT DAY:

America walked around any more. Some people might ought at his practiced eye, at her. I am so silky and braid shoulders. At sixty-six, men with a few feed away from their languid gazes.

"The way the finger Russia rituahniaheul said:" Russia from the mouth of God a very good place. Gum ... I think ... "In fact, Russia, or the fact that you can not live elsewhere" Besides, it's the blood of innocent people, and I do not know why pretty smile, teeth and lips protruding. I winced.

"Would you like to:" What I suggest, I agree with everyone. "The next thing we need to talk -"

"Oh!"

I see a bright red face, Lithuania.

"Now, again, what is it?"

"... Other countries ... The United States - Russia –?"

"You're mine, I just get my pants, I wanna love, I love you if you love me, do not care about other people, not me – Lithuania."

"Oh!"

"You believe that?"

R-Russia - Do not ... I have ... '

"You, who is Germany?"

"Italy you do not know what is good ..."

Italy knew what I was on.

Guns in the hands of God, as they say, Lithuania was under the table.

"... I want to play when I'm bored or want to play in Lithuania." I went back to my notes and coughed.

"In any case, with the amount of injudiciousness I was still floating in the universe of what is ..."

A voice of Tuesday. "No you can not swim!" I will be ignored.

"In my opinion, we need to create great waste that God sends her into His bedroom," I laughed.

"Where are you going?"

"Man in the basket!" Of course, the answer was. Do not remove it? Who is garbage?

Astronaut training. "Garbage?" cried China, offended.

"We spent a lot of time on the endangered local garbage!" Smoking ban in restaurants in the UK. "This is the last straw can be!"

Was it I?

"Why," he said, "a good idea you think it is?"

"I do not hear the sound of my comrade," sighed England, "a fool he is!"

Suddenly, I'm in the UK. I remember meeting my brother from doing something that I love. It solved all of bigamy that may be terminated. I am the very essence of Jesus that dodges the subject of the British and He is pleased.

"England, the meeting will be held on the question," I asked.

"Alarm number," he said: "Ah, ah, ah, so important eye sip tea, half."

He took my hand from Germany.

He muttered, "I think," he asked, from across Italy, Russia and Great Britain. France, on the other hand, was the face of the ears, the "park" ticket back in his chair. I woke up in a room, and the agreement is only the beginning. For the above reasons, I growl Take a couple of pieces of cheese from the house, when suddenly put it in my pocket, I'm stuck on the wall and not at will. Ooh, Iggy you said?

"Garbage?" He raised his eyebrows.

After our trip to Hamburg I found that I "I liked the idea," I grabbed his hand. I came immediately.

Click on the "fat is in God's hands and all of Poland!" He began his tongue licking her finger. In Hamburg (Hamburg), they know that I'm doing something that you absorb several thefts in the mouth and speak, she thinks that it should be recognized, I was shocked?

"He kissed you. Amazing to me very aggressively., Kept close to the head, grabbed me and passionate kiss."

With a loud voice suddenly after a long time, we moan, meeting together one more time, and I knew I had no brakes. Russia or Lithuania? The question still is. Down international airports and International events, we hear the cries of Lithuania, and by mistake, we went to see…


	2. Chapter 2

Own Hetalia I do not. A fool is the man who thinks this.

Italy looked out the window of God, and with a heavy heart. _Snow storm of course,_ and God stomping on the long-term perspective. He believed this perspective very doubtful. However, there wasn't yet a strong motive, and he knew that… _he knew…_ but his appeal to his lips that slapped together on the ban of countries other than Germany. Today, lively discussions were surprisingly awkward with Austria and Lithuania sharply hanging on the back of this country - it is not?

Moscow was the name of the place and "Ludwig van tour" as he went by nowadays, destroyed this evidence near the floor of this place. (I'm obsessed with her body and sexy Italian anger, remember?) Traffic, however, was a disappointment. Hell on wheels what he called it.

Simply hell on wheels. According to estimates, however, they are not always.

Feliciano had expected this very much. People can be seen every day, and do not really want to thank you. _Especially not me,_ he thought gloomily.

Italy will be the same Italian and live on in Germany, _I do not think I'm worried about_. He loved God, and Little Italy. Little Italy (Little Italy (Little Italy)) is not unnoticed by his team, what a feeling it is not! If necessary, all the time? He left for Italy after the Second World War is being seductively built over Feliciano. Feliciano, in fact, whispers to himself:

"It is the the collapse of his life, I think…"

Moaning, misty moaning echoing in my small room. Ludwig's eyes were open. He blinks a few times. Hot head, she felt a sticky substance. Blood, blood, meaning the body was discovered, we know that consequence.

He looked around the dark room. God is light on the other side of the room, the door to the eye, you will be able to create.

"This," he said, for the first time, he realized as he looked at Italy.

His forehead, pole frustrating memories of these events was tried, he was unable to do so. You will be able to remember events that led to these arrests. Strong feelings for him, announced the mood, but if you tip the language, but can not remember where. People who want to take? In recent years, at the end of the blizzard is over. Of course, some people still anger, no hatred of Germany are the people of the world, I hope that it is not in the country. Not in the United States, anyway.

As a form of escape from his own ideas. I can not, and it was always meant carrying a knife, and I can not stroke to break his wrist.

Boots, ringing the door into the room, I screamed out loud. Someone needs to know, see Spain in his heart racing.

I cried. 'Feli "good heart, the great war! Germany, northern Italy Feliciano Vargas found a box of tomatoes - his best friends."

"Even if you or Feliciano, enemies of God to help others, you can make a soldier artist, businessman, and is a good level of perspective," said Feliciano.

"It does not want to," Ludwig replied sharply, "they asked me to tell what happened, maybe he does not want the help."

However, in the darkness, a smile I can see Ludwig and Feliciano. Ludwig has eyes of the general culture. Keep all his laughter, his eyes closed, it seems very strange to Feliciano.

"Continue Feli?" Austria inquired?

"And" Germany Ludwig. Ludwig repeated the run back in the dark of eyebrows, brittle laughter with cold chills," Germany said quietly.

South Italy's voice was harsh. "FOOLS! In all our ignorance, the time has difference, but remember not to accent the beautiful Italian!" Feliciano said coldly.

Germany shook his head. "Feliciano, Ludwig haben a chin with his gloves in the morning." He responded wisely.

LATER THAT DAY:

Ludwig was a man who had vision: "We know a café. An accidental stop. Italia," he said. Ludwig urged God, _if I suddenly stop He will hear my words and I shall turn to Him_.

Like hungry sharks, they studied the sub-menu fast. They are waiting for the Incarnation of Italy. Italian translated into Italian is very rare. He heard the footsteps of stilton bo-ots _prompt, check._

Feliciano shook the rhythm of his footsteps, his red hair, and it was over. They float on the surface of hair. Feliciano and Ludwig gasped. Italy is really impressive with his studly body. Feliciano is a dry construction. Rich countries is strong in their reins. In effect, Germany and the United States, both felt all the muscles of his God, of the right strength that Germany possessed with the Lord on his side.

"Feliciano is always good, but I am very sad, well, it should not be confused no matter what he did, he was in a special way," agreed England.

His skin was whites, Asians, and he had light brown eyes. It would always be smiling. I like noodles in Japan.

He sat down very slowly, "I'm sorry, Latvia! Romano or There I am, or-" Feliciano cut himself off. However, Ludwig was stoic. Romano with her tears, yet her brother is always sweet.

"I'm just following the essay," Ludwig proclaimed seriously. "I'm sorry, laughing like a child, NOD your head and everywhere!"

Feliciano had a horse? That was something new and England are still waiting. Arthur is very difficult to accept due to the words of his lying mouth form and I will breathe in Italy - other than the pizza which is determined by reading, of course. Everyone knew that. _God , Ludwig._

Germany and Feliciano finished eating bread.

"Delicious Italian Pasta is," Ludwig professed.

It was the very smiling face of the Italian people, and easily communicable to illuminate their needs.

Fire and ice.

"Ludwig," he said. Ludwig's heart is pounding a little, his face flushed from the street life, yet not always with a smile. He asked why Italy?

"Help, but I can not work! You have a good feeling? ... Why wait? If the feelings of others, according to them, is not it?"

"Ludwig, is not it?" Feliciano repeated, frustrated. Germany and Italy (countries) gestured to clear his head.

I said: "Yes!" God frowned upon Feliciano at that moment.

"He told me I could not go to the bathroom again," Feliciano said. A surprise flicker from the eyes of England who watched the scene with interest, _Alfred!_ And he nodded his little head, and lost track of the Italian.

"Now, I'm here," Ludwig said. It was a quaint café. _Sarah?_ Feliciano stood empty now because of the laugh. "Ludwig I was a bit strange, especially the Italian, but I know it was you. Below, and around them!"

The idea of the beautiful Italian language was an attempt made to Ludwig. I remember the World Conference. Without a doubt it was understand. Another idea, is not without sound.

Time, just what was happening, or _not happening_ thought Ludwig. Dirt and stone, fire and ice, ground explosion and billions realize his work. It has been found! Yells of his voice, I can hear the cries of his party. (He later invented, most varieties of this conception.) _Feli!_ Ludwig, hot on one side, cold on the other, in the period before the choke is packed with ice storage.

FELICIANO'S POV:

Nearest relations and friends in the fight against Feliciano… _well…_ I Ludwig?

"Thank you, I'm a terrible thing," said. It is going to happen, he will be lost.

No trace of a smile on his face. Feliciano growled, "Shut up." Ludwig is frozen in time and space.

"Feliciano can you say?" gasped China in surprise. "I do not think in their wildest dreams can Feliciano be indifferent with God!"

And indeed, Feliciano was a god Christen.

"White Horse"? Ludwig asked. It was a hard woman's face _– stop!_ I paused briefly, and realized it was Feliciano. One, because it is a big pain in the rear. _This _Feli, he knew pasta, as well as what is happening? Germany faced Feliciano as well as the conclusion that he was forced to look for eye candy. No means! _No, no, no, no, no, no!_ _It is wrong!_ Mas has not Feli! It was a dream! Ludwig had eyes. Italy has opened my eyes in anger.

"Oh, I say!" exclaimed Britain, his power through facial wounds.

"See? Ludwig haben confusion!" The Italian Italy lay this very burden, the importance of God in mind, "bakwieun", you know, change quickly, if you need to rotate quickly. France stood face to Italy.

"You fool! Romano know now it is too late, so I'll never be able to go to the bathroom, never go!"

Feliciano kept his word. Ludwig's jaw was stunned. Feli H. .. Around? Russia was capturing prisoners? Therefore, you Feli? Guess what? Therefore, it can not hurt if you _Feli Feli Why, what should I do?_ Why do I have to eat at your own country restaurant?

Really? "Hey, do not say you do not expect? Voice is not stupid. I'd love to hear." Feliciano said. Ludwig felt his exuberance broken in the chest. Breast is a clear account of the conflict and the impact of, and he heard the hard drive operating system.

Yes. Friends wait a long time for this moment, "Arthur you need quickly." She was crying to God. Oh, Feliciano had horses indeed, all of which affected the payment charge.

"Feli," Ludwig said. Neck speed, agility knife of Ludwig, Feliciano and Ludwig ruyieul I did not know very well, you have to deal with his gesture. Immediately shut off, and the eyes!

"It does not mean that you're saying, I told you: "people power neck straps like a horse, a pig, you know, I, no matter Eyes longingly Germany show.?" Italy whimpered in fear. "You can do serious hard when He doth frowned. I felt the furniture and Feliciano has been achieved." On the shoulder, he nodded slightly.

"Well done." Feliciano was leaning a sword. Ludwig pain, guilt, shame, weighed the door, his head ...

"How will it close down, people do not like you, I do not care for the sound even more."

He turned around as soon as possible to the left of the room is good, and the culprit… Feliciano, you? Den Ludwig was obsessed, I Italy always am easy to read.

LUDWIG'S POV:

I have not seen, I think. I have nothing to hide? Feliciano has to face their feelings, and I think it is wrong, is wrong, you do not have a poor Feli. Geugay knew the story and I felt kept in the dark. It was his own fault anyway.

Ludwig's boat shake, then I had a bottle. However, it does not matter. Means, simply, is considered to be a pre-Feliciano of ten thousand years?

"Hello there! I did not know how wonderful the country!" England exclaimed.

Some of them began to hear. I pretty much laughed my ass like the sound of highlights cooked in an oven. LOL XD I will try to look here. Roll on the third inch! But the really important inappropriate comments are usually composed of three nations: Germany, the United States and Germany. The Americans are fat, it is known to the English and French. No, this little child? _A battle of the distant past!_ The current unrest is something I do not understand the need for everyone to take this much time, please. They are really cool.

Feliciano looked at me from an angle and that was when I realised I had to think faster!

CANADA'S POV:

Canadian expectations and his brother Alfred, Alfred, his pen and notebook in his mind, his devotion to study French Advanced server before you open the menu. However, in my mind, there is no dinner reservations.

"Sometimes, a global movement is the best idea."

"I want to make a double burger with bacon and cheese," he said, finally.

The admiral and a selection of good, "Waiter, nodded," I think of the trailer.

The United States, use a napkin, he gently placed his knee. "So, do you think that will be much more able to Gilbert?"

America's breasts swelled with passion as Mateo breathed a sigh of Kumjiroe. "I think you're the best," he said.

The United States delicious, by the hand of wiped his forehead again. Prussia was like that after the fall of the same country, Canada. Why is the United States angry? I do not know. Because of his studly body like the United States, Canada and Hungary. Bicycle groom Russian who ex-ordered due to the stupid bastard. They are just good friends. Prussia suffered terrible depression problems.

The United States wiped on the back of the town. All trembling - the sun's face, left side window, but Firebug is very cold. Body heat and cold, and the other food. Fire and ice.

I opened the door and I heard a Canadian restaurant. _Russia in an accident?_ I went to Lithuania, his goods, and the thickness and will not help.

Canada couldn't help but think to himself,_ the plot had thickened, indeed._


End file.
